I Don't Quite Remember
by Bookreader525
Summary: When a spirit fades away from StarClan, they're not gone forever. They're reincarnated. Well, what happens when the five original leaders, Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, and Sky, are born into the modern Clans? And all they remember is the days of the early Clans? Trouble and confusion follows, of course! ABANDONED.
1. Allegiances

**I present to you the allegiances for "I Don't Quite Remember"! This was originally a one-shot I wrote, but according to the results of the poll on my profile, you want this to become a full-fledged story written by me, so here we go. Wish me luck...**

**Note: I do not own the MAJORITY of these characters. I will make note of the ones I own/unfamiliar or new characters in the A/N below. Basically what I'm saying is I do not own the Warriors series!**

**Another note: This is set just a couple of moons after _Bramblestar's Storm_. These allegiances are largely based upon the allegiances for _The Apprentice's Quest_ (if you want to find out what book that is, go to the Warriors Wiki!)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Allegiances- Modern Clans**

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Bramblestar- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Squirrelflight- **dark ginger she-cat with one white paw and green eyes

_**Medicine Cats, **_**Leafpool- **light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest, amber eyes

**Jayfeather- **gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes **(Apprentice: Alderpaw) **

_**Warriors,**_** Birchfall- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice: Leafpaw)**

**Whitewing- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose- **cream-colored tom with amber eyes, has a stump for a tail **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**

**Mousewhisker- **big gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Poppyfrost- **pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Cinderheart- **gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Briarlight- **dark brown she-cat with sky-blue eyes, paralyzed in the hindquarters

**Blossomfall- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches, dark green eyes **(Apprentice: Honeypaw)**

**Bumblestripe- **very pale gray tom with black stripes and dark green eyes

**Ivypool- **silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Dovewing- **pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Cherryfall- **small ginger she-cat with amber eyes **(Apprentice: Sparkpaw)**

**Molewhisker- **large brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

**Lilyheart- **small dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

**Snowbush- **fluffy white tom with amber eyes

**Ambermoon- **pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Dewnose- **gray-and-white tom with amber eyes

**Stormcloud- **gray tabby tom with golden eyes; former kittypet

**Hollytuft- **black she-cat with green eyes

**Fernsong- **yellow tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Sorrelstripe- **dark brown she-cat with dark blue eyes

_**Apprentices, **_**Alderpaw- ** dark ginger tom with amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Sparkpaw- **orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Larkpaw- **black tom with blue eyes

**Honeypaw- **white she-cat with yellow splotches and pale blue eyes

**_Queens, _Sunglow- **silver tabby she-cat with deep green eyes flecked with amber (Mother to Stormcloud's kits: **Thistlekit, **a dark ginger tom with big white paws and amber eyes; **Brookkit, **a silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes; and **Smokekit, **a dark, smoky-gray tom with green eyes)

**Rosepetal- **dark cream she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Bumblestripe's kits)

**_Elders,_ Graystripe- **long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes, oldest tom in ThunderClan

**Sandstorm- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, oldest she-cat in ThunderClan

**Brackenfur- **graying golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Cloudtail- **long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart- **white she-cat with ginger patches, half of her face is scarred, one blue eye, shredded ears

**Thornclaw- **golden-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Rowanstar- **dark ginger tom with green eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Crowfrost- **black-and-white tom with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Littlecloud- **elderly, very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes **(Apprentice: Puddlepaw)**

_**Warriors, **_**Scorchfur- **dark gray tom with amber eyes and slashed ears, one of which is torn **(Apprentice: Lionpaw)**

**Snowbird- **pure-white she-cat with green eyes **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**

**Tigerheart- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Dawnpelt- **cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes

**Stonetooth- **white tom with blue eyes

**Spikefur- **dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head and green eyes

**Pinenose- **black she-cat with green eyes

**Wasptail- **yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Berryheart- **black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice: Slatepaw)**

**Cloverfoot- **gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Rippletail- **white tom with dark blue eyes

**Sparrowtail- **large brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Mistcloud- **spiky-furred pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Needleshade- **sleek, silver she-cat with a white chest and bold green eyes

**Sleekleap- **yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Juniperstem- **black tom with blue eyes

**Yarrowleaf- **ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Beewing- **white she-cat with black ears and pale blue eyes

_**Apprentices, **_**Puddlepaw- **brown tom with white splotches and very pale blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Birchpaw- **beige-colored tom with yellow eyes

**Lionpaw- **yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**Slatepaw- **sleek gray tom with green eyes

_**Queens, **_**Grassheart- **pale brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes (Mother to Stonetooth's kits: **Icekit**, a white she-kit with green eyes; and **Lizardkit**, a dark tabby tom with splashes of white around his muzzle, blue eyes)

**Strikeclaw- **black she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mother to Yarrowleaf's kits: **Tallkit**, a black she-kit with green eyes; and **Mottlekit**, a black tom with blue eyes)

_**Elders, **_**Tawnypelt- **pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Ratscar- **battle-scarred dark brown tom with green eyes

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Onestar- **graying light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Harespring- **brown-and-white tom with blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Kestrelflight- **mottled gray-brown tom with white splotches and green eyes

_**Warriors, **_**Crowfeather- **smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

**Nightcloud- **black she-cat with amber eyes

**Gorsetail- **very pale gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes **(Apprentice: Smokepaw)**

**Leaftail- **dark tabby tom with amber eyes **(Apprentice: Brindlepaw)**

**Emberfoot- **gray tom with two darker paws and yellow eyes

**Breezepelt- **black tom with amber eyes

**Furzepelt- **gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker- **light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Slightfoot- **black tom with a flash of white on his chest and amber eyes

**Oatclaw- **pale brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**Hootwhisker- **dark gray tom with yellow eyes

**Ferntail- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Larkwing- **pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentices, **_**Smokepaw- **gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Brindlepaw- **mottled brown she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens, **_**Burrowmouse- **yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Oatclaw's kits: **Heatherkit**, a brown tabby she-kit with yellow eyes; and **Runningkit**, a ginger tabby she-kit with green eyes)

**Featherpelt- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Expecting Slightfoot's kits)

_**Elders, **_**Whitetail- **small white she-cat with green eyes

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Mistystar- **elderly blue-gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Reedwhisker- **slender black tom with dark gray eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Willowshine- **dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

_**Warriors, **_**Mintfur- **light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Icewing- **white she-cat with blue eyes

**Duskfur- **brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Minnowtail- **dark gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**Sneezecloud- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: Nightpaw)**

**Mallownose- **light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Petalfur- **gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

**Podlight- **gray-and-white tom with pale blue eyes

**Heronwing- **dark gray-and-black tom with amber eyes

**Shimmerpelt- **silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Lizardtail- **light brown tom with blue eyes

**Havenpelt- **black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Perchwing- **gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Brackenpelt- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Jaywing- **gray tom with blue eyes

**Owlnose- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices, **_**Nightpaw- **silver tabby tom with thick black stripes and dark blue eyes

**Breezepaw- **gray-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Queens, **_**Lakeheart- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Lizardtail's kits: **Shrewkit**, a brown tabby tom with yellow eyes; and **Tumblekit**, a pale gray tom with blue eyes)

**Curlfeather- **pale brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Jaywing's kits: **Ripplekit**, a silver-gray tabby tom with green eyes; **Ravenkit**, a black tom with blue eyes; **Cloudkit**, a silver she-kit with a white chest and paws, and pale blue eyes; and **Flintkit**, a thick-furred gray tom with amber eyes)

_**Elders, **_**Mothwing- **dappled golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, retired medicine cat

**Mosspelt- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_**SkyClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Leafstar- **brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Sharpclaw- **dark ginger tom with green eyes

_**Medicine Cats, **_**Echosong- **silver tabby she-cat with green eyes, a white chest, and dark gray paws

**Frecklewish- **mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs and green eyes (daylight-warrior)

_**Warriors, **_**Patchfoot- **black-and-white tom with green eyes

**Petalnose- **very pale gray, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes

**Sparrowpelt- **dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Waspwhisker- **gray-and-white tom with blue eyes and a long scar on his haunch

**Fallowfern- **pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Shrewtooth- **skinny black tom with yellow eyes **(Apprentice: Firepaw)**

**Ebonyclaw- **strikingly black she-cat with dark green eyes (daylight-warrior)

**Billystorm- **ginger-and-white tom with leaf-green eyes

**Harveymoon- **white tom with green eyes (daylight-warrior)

**Macgyver- **black-and-white tom with yellow eyes (daylight-warrior)

**Rockshade- **black tom with clear yellow eyes and a torn ear **(Apprentice: Harrypaw)**

**Bouncefire- **ginger tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: Stormpaw)**

**Tinycloud- **small white she-cat with blue eyes

**Sagefur- **small pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

**Rabbitleap- **brown tom with amber eyes

**Creekfeather- **gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

**Nettlesplash- **pale brown tom with green eyes

**Plumwillow- **dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Weaselfang- **gray-brown tom with patchy fur and dull amber eyes (daylight-warrior)

**Smalldusk- **plump, petite brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes (daylight-warrior)

**Stripepetal- **small, short-legged dark gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (daylight-warrior)

**Birdwing- **black she-cat with a gray muzzle, green eyes, and a scar over one eye

**Sandypelt- **pale gray tom with yellow eyes and a darker tail-tip, legs, and ears

**Honeydrop- **pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_**Apprentices, **_**Firepaw- **ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Harrypaw- **gray tom with amber eyes, and a paler muzzle and underbelly

**Stormpaw- **gray-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_**Queens, **_**Clovertail- **light brown she-cat with white underbelly and legs, and green eyes (Mother of Patchfoot's kits; head nursery queen)

**Cherrytail- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Sharpclaw's kit: **Badgerkit**, a huge black-and-white tom with green eyes)

**Mintfur- **gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Rockshade's kits: **Hailkit**, a light gray tom with blue eyes; and **Sleetkit**, a dark gray tom with amber eyes)

_**Elders, **_**Tangle- **large, ragged brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Allegiances- Ancient Clans**

_**ThunderClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Thunder- **ginger-and-white tom with huge white paws and amber eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Owleyes- **dark gray tom with large, unblinking amber eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Cloudspots- **long-furred black tom with a white chest, white ears, and two white front paws; blue eyes

_**Warriors, **_**Cloverpatch- **ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

_**Elders, **_**Lightningtail- **black tom with green eyes, retired deputy

_**ShadowClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Shadow- **black she-cat with green eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Hollyclaw- **black she-cat with prickly, bushy fur and green eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Pebbleheart- **dark gray tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes

_**Warriors, **_**Eaglefeather- **brown tom with a striped tail and yellow eyes

**Sunshadow- **slender black tom with amber eyes

_**WindClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Wind- **wiry brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Gorsefur- **thin gray tabby tom with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Mothflight- **white she-cat with bright green eyes

_**Warriors, **_**Graywing- **dark gray tom with golden eyes

**Slatescar- **thick-furred dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader, **_**River- **silver-gray tabby tom with bright green eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Dewtail- **splotchy gray tom with blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Dapplepelt- **slender tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

_**Warriors, **_**Shatteredice- **gray-and-white tom with green eyes

**Sparrowfur- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

_**SkyClan**_

_**Leader, **_**Sky- **light gray tom with blue eyes

_**Deputy, **_**Blossomleap- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

_**Medicine Cat, **_**Birchwhisker- **lithe ginger tom with green eyes **(Apprentice: Quailpaw)**

**_Warriors, _Alderleaf- **splotchy gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes

**Acornfur- **chestnut-brown she-cat with amber eyes

_**Cats of StarClan (ancient)**_

**Star Flower (also known as Star)- **golden tabby she-cat with a pure-white chest and paws, and luminous green eyes (died of old age)

**Shaded Moss- **black-and-white tom with dark green eyes (hit by a monster while crossing Thunderpath)

**Star Shadow- **black she-cat with dark blue eyes (died of sickness)

**Moon Shadow- **black tom with blue eyes (died of injuries from the forest fire)

**Bright Stream- **brown-and-white tabby she-cat with green eyes (carried off by an eagle in the mountains)

**Fluttering Bird- **tiny brown she-cat with yellow eyes (died of starvation)

**Turtle Tail- **tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a stumpy tail (hit by a monster while crossing Thunderpath)

**Rainswept Flower- **brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (killed by Sky in battle)

**Storm- **silver-gray tabby she-cat with brilliant green eyes (killed by falling debris)

**Jackdaw's Cry- **black tom with blue eyes (killed by Falling Feather in battle)

**Falling Feather- **snowy-white she-cat with blue eyes (killed by Jackdaw's Cry in battle)

**Hawk Swoop- **orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes (killed in battle)

**Petal- **yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (died of sickness)

**Fox- **large brown tom with yellow eyes (killed by Gray Wing in border skirmish)

* * *

**Alright, you made it through the allegiances- congratulations! So...**

**Characters of my own creation: **Sunglow (_created because no other she-cats already in ThunderClan really matched Storm's description_), Thistlekit, Brookkit, Smokekit, Icekit, Lizardkit, Tallkit, Mottlekit, Burrowmouse (_like Sunglow, created because no other she-cats already in WindClan matched the description I wanted_), Heatherkit, Runningkit, Shrewkit, Tumblekit, Ripplekit, Ravenkit, Cloudkit, Flintkit, Weaselfang, Smalldusk, Stripepetal, Badgerkit, Hailkit, Sleetkit.

**Yet another note: **Some characters are not mine, but I gave warrior or apprentice names to, or otherwise changed the rank of, them. This was in order to move the story forward a bit. (I also made up descriptions or eye colors for those needing it.)

**Okay, I'm all done now! We shall move on to the prologue, which was the original one-shot, and then to the actual story :D**


	2. Prologue

**Here is the prologue for I Don't Quite Remember!**

* * *

The big rust-colored tom stretched his jaws in a wide yawn before he even opened his eyes. _Just the beginning of another long day as leader of ThunderClan. Fun, fun..._

Lately, Thunder had noticed the weariness in his bones. There was also sadness deep within his heart, as he realized how few cats there were left from his days as a young tomcat. There was still Owleyes, his ever-loyal deputy, and Lightningtail, who had retired to the elders' den. But Thunder was the last Clan founder to be alive; Shadow had been the first to go, slain in battle far too young. Then Sky, Thunder's prickly-tongued father, died of greencough what was it, two, three leaf-bares ago now? Then Wind, and then River. Now it was only Thunder, still in charge of ThunderClan after all of the others' successors had stepped up.

It just wasn't the same.

Thunder knew that he'd have to open his eyes sometime. _And that sometime is now. _

His eyelids parted to reveal handsome amber eyes. However, these amber eyes were currently buried in soft, milky fur. Sputtering, Thunder leaped back, reminded of times as a young kit when he was with his mother, Storm, shortly before she died.

"What in the name of Star-" He choked on his words. Why was his voice so squeaky and kit-like? Horror coursed through his young bones. He'd been sent back in time! He groaned audibly as the gray she-cat and two littermates he shared his nest with turned in their sleep. _What did I do wrong? All those moons, only to be back to this..._

But then he was thrown for another loop as the ash-colored queen, so much like his mother, lifted her head to face him. Thunder knew one thing immediately: _This is not Storm. _This she-cat's face was different, less pointed like Storm's and instead softly rounded. Her muzzle was shorter, and her eyes were greener, not pale like Storm's. Thunder shot a rueful glance toward his supposed littermates. Although he didn't remember anything about his siblings, who had perished along with Storm when the Twoleg structure they were living in collapsed, he had a feeling these two snoring kits weren't it.

There was absolutely no real conclusion Thunder could come to. How had he possibly ended up here, demoted from his place as leader of ThunderClan, all the way back to where he started, as a small, mewling kit?

**~Linebreak~**

She'd been prepared for death for moons now. She was on her final life, and she knew for a fact that she was the first leader to reach her last life. She knew this from the reproachful, sympathetic looks the others would give her at the Gatherings. That is, if they even had the courage to look into her eyes. Her eyes, the color of the pine forest she loved so fiercely.

She turned over in her nest, and was surprised to find that the moss was a bit more furry than expected. Despite being known as the wiliest leader, the black she-cat still found herself a bit afraid to open her eyes, for who knew what she'd find?

Just then, there was a rustling, coming from not all that far away. Thinking it was her devoted but elderly deputy, Hollyclaw **(yes, Holly, Jagged Peak's mate)**, entering her den, Shadow finally forced herself to sit up and stretch her jaws in an enormous yawn. She beamed as a breeze whistled through the den, bringing with it the scent of pine and... water?

Shadow froze mid-smile, fear injecting adrenaline into her bloodstream. She leaped all the way to her paws and opened her now wild eyes. _The camp's flooded!_

What greeted her eyes surprised her so much that her legs literally folded beneath her. There was more surprise there as well: the fall was not as long. _When did I become so... small? _

The black she-cat forced herself to rise onto shaky paws, and then glanced around with fearful green eyes, allowing her surroundings to officially sink in. She-cats and kits were snoozing in nests all around her.

Enveloping the smell of pine and water was the all-powerful scent of milk. _The nursery... _For a moment, Shadow was horrified. Never having had kits herself, she was always uncomfortable in this den. But surely she wasn't a queen; because, when she turned around, there was already a big she-cat stinking of milk fast asleep. _I'm tiny, I'm sharing a nest with a nursing she-cat. _It wasn't difficult to figure out: Shadow was a kit again. There was a black tom in the nest along with her and the queen, and Shadow would've jumped to the conclusion that he was her deceased brother, Moon Shadow, also as a kit, but it couldn't be... they weren't in the cave at the Tribe's home in the mountains. But the black queen was their mother, Star Shadow, surely? And their father Shaded Moss was waiting outside for them to wake so he could play?

But it couldn't be. _I'm still in ShadowClan territory. So maybe I've died, and I'm beginning a new life. _What Shadow couldn't decide on was if she liked this or not.

**~Linebreak~**

Waking up was always one of Wind's favorite things to do. She wouldn't be caught dead sleeping in a heartbeat past dawn, and sometimes she'd even be up what felt like moments after dusk.

This particular morning, she could still feel the night chill on her pelt. This was exactly what she loved about being in WindClan: she was free, out in the open, allowed to have the breeze sift through her fur and cool off her skin.

A grin already planted on her face, she blinked open her eyes. She found herself facing the squished-down heather where her mate, Gorsefur, slept. She stretched out a paw to feel if his spot was cold, but was caught off-guard by the size of her foot. And her leg was so... short!

Alarm and panic were already beginning to worm their way into what she had hoped to be an enjoyable day. Gulping, Wind noticed that something else was off as well. Instead of being nestled in a shallow scoop in the ground with her deputy and bunches of heather, she was under a gnarled gorse bush. And what she had thought to have been the grasses beyond her nest was actually a yellow-furred queen. A pang of long-buried grief gripped Wind's heart as she was reminded of her mother, Rabbit, who had been killed by infected scratches inflicted by her namesake when Wind and her sister, Breeze, were just apprentice-age. Their father had died before they were born.

Speaking of her sister... Wind turned and was ready to yowl in shock and amazement as the ginger tabby fur of her long-dead sister came into view, buried in the fur of the Rabbit-like queen. _This couldn't possibly be my family._

Rabbit was dead. Breeze was dead. Wind was alive and full-grown, not short-legged and small-pawed. And she slept under the sky with her beloved mate, not under a bush with these _strangers_.

Wind swallowed, churning her paws into the earth under the heather. _They are strangers, right? _

Everything changed even further when the queen roused, blinking open sleepy amber eyes. _Rabbit's eyes were blue. _This disappointed Wind a little, but relaxed her all the same.

Of course, just one more thing had to add to her utter disbelief: The queen licked Wind around the ears and whispered to her, "Awake yet, Heatherkit?"

**~Linebreak~**

River had already been awake for ages, since the sky was still stained pink and orange from the breathtaking sunrise.

Yet nothing else was breathtaking. Not anymore. The silver tom was sitting at the edge of the nest he apparently now shared with a light brown tabby queen and three black, silver, and gray siblings. It was hauntingly like his kithood, excluding the sound of the rushing river in the background. River had grown up far away, with the Cats of the Park, not here, at an unfamiliar camp.

Yes, a camp. River had already been outside to check his reflection in the river, and he had seen dens circling the clearing. It was a camp with a river, but not the one he knew. There was a lake in the distance, and its algae-like smell hung on the air.

And though blurred and slightly deformed by the rushing water of the river, he recognized a youthful self, a self from seasons ago. He was a _kit _again, of all things, and it appeared he and his mother Cattail as well as his siblings Marsh, Creek, and Stone had been sent to this place as themselves from long ago, before any death, before any anything.

And River had to admit, he didn't mind it too much. He had always wondered what would happen when death came to him; and perhaps this was it. He had died in his previous life, and got a fresh start with his original family and original self, but in a completely different set of circumstances. In this version, River would meet different cats besides Clear Sky and Gray Wing and Tall Shadow. In this life, he might be free of having to take charge of a Clan named after him.

_It was never a humble idea, to name the Clans after ourselves, _River thought. _Then again, it was Clear Sky's idea, to keep the Clans' founders' "spirits" alive even after our deaths. He probably just liked the name "SkyClan". _The silver cat's whiskers twitched in amusement at the memory of the arrogant pale gray tom, but they quickly stopped as he heard movement from the nest.

He spun around, and found that the tabby in the nest, his dear mother Cattail, was awake. She stretched forward and then back, taking her time to shake the sleep out of her bones. River bounded forward and touched his nose to one of her hind legs.

"Mother, it is so wonderful to see you again," he purred. "Look! It's started all over again. My old self has passed on, and now we are a family again, in a whole new world." He felt a kit-like pride in himself that he had figured all of this out in one morning.

But the tabby just tilted her head at him, and then chuckled like a parent does when they think their child is lying. "Oh, Ripplekit, what tall tale did you think of this time?"

**~Linebreak~**

Sky bounded through the trees, his paws flying over fallen twigs and leaf litter. He had absolutely no idea where he was, and he just wanted to get back home.

The only positive thing about waking up like this was that his greencough was gone, his body was young again, and leaf-bare had turned into greenleaf in one night.

Clearly, time had been reversed: Sky was a kit again, and the speckled gray she-cat and dark gray tom he had roused beside were his mother Quiet Rain and his littermate Gray Wing. But he had discovered that he was quaking in shock and fear: Quiet Rain was dead, and Gray Wing had been kit-sized? How did they end up like this?

Panic had ended up taking over, and Sky had bolted out of the camp, a strange rocky gorge. _SkyClan has come to this? With dead cats returning to life and adult cats being reduced to mere kits once again? _Sky had not particularly liked his kithood in the mountains, but it was the card he was dealt, and the mountains were where he was raised. Being raised all over again at any other location just felt _wrong_.

And if Sky was a kit again, what did that mean for his son Thunder and his kits with Star Flower- Tiny Branch, Flower Foot, and Dew Petal? _Have they just disappeared, now that their father is a kit? None of it makes any sense..._

In the blink of an eye, his authority as leader of SkyClan was also gone. He had to escape... there must be some way to turn back, to return to the world he had fallen asleep in last night, his sickly body curled around Star Flower.

His chest ached with pain at the sudden loss of his beautiful mate and strong, fully-grown kits. _Where is Star Flower now? _he wondered.

This had to be some cruel joke the spirit cats were playing on him. He ran and ran until his paws were throbbing, and eventually he could no longer breathe. He felt like Gray Wing, who had difficulty with his breathing following a forest fire. The pale gray tom slid to his belly on the leafy ground, doing his best to catch his breath.

"Why?" he yowled aloud. "Please, please, spirits! Please bring me back!" His sobbing was very audible, and prey seemed to completely clear out of that area of the forest. Sky thought he was completely alone, until he recognized a warm, sweet-smelling presence at his shuddering flank. He turned his head sharply to the right, and let out a moan of joy. "Star Flower," he whispered, still a bit out of breath as he struggled to draw air into his once-again-tiny lungs.

"Clear Sky," the golden she-cat murmured, her luminous green eyes raking over him. "My handsome, brave Clear Sky. Oh, if you only knew why this happened..."

Sky took a better look at his mate, and realized with horror that she, too, was now a spirit. Her warmth and luring scent were still there, but her solid body was not. "What is the matter? Why are you like this... why am _I _like this?"

"Clear Sky," Star Flower repeated before going on, "When I died, I became the founder of StarClan."

"StarClan?" Sky repeated, confused.

"The Clan of the spirit cats," Star Flower told him. "And do you know what happens when a spirit fades from StarClan, Clear Sky?"

Sky was baffled, and he shook his head.

Her enormous eyes engulfed him in the world he knew and loved, but her next words broke the spell. "You're reincarnated, Clear Sky. Welcome to the new home of SkyClan. The gorge."

* * *

**And that's that, for now. See you at chapter one (if I ever get to it- but I promise I will at some point!)**

**-Mossy**


	3. Chapter One - Bewilderment

**Here we go again. My first attempt at legit writing for this story since the prologue in April. Wish me luck!**

**-Mossy**

* * *

Thunder gasped in surprise as, all of a sudden, he rolled backward out of the nest. He ended up on his stomach with splayed limbs. Grumbling, he pulled himself to his paws; buy his annoyance and slight embarrassment faded when he realized something. When he'd fallen, there hadn't been a single prick of pain in his bones!

_Because I'm a kit again. _He stretched out his stubby legs so he could view his snowy-white paws. _I'm no longer as flexible as a brittle twig. Once more, I have the agility of cheetah!_

But he just wanted to prove it first. The small tom-kit bunched up his hindquarters and tucked his forelegs beneath his chest, coiling up perfectly like a snake about to strike. And then he shot forward, unbending his limbs, feeling the rush of racing through the forest, dodging tree roots and avoiding deep piles of leaves...

"Not so fast, you!" A snapping voice, sharper than a well-aimed blow, boomed in Thunder's sensitive ears. Before he had even made a full lap around the unfamiliar den, he was snatched up and sent, sprawling, back into the nest.

Shuddering from the impact, he glanced up and found the silver-gray she-cat scowling right back at him.

"You're two whole moons old, kit. If you _still _don't know how to behave by now, then I must be speaking Twoleg language," the queen growled.

Thunder felt a jolt. _I'm already two moons? Why haven't I woken up in the body of a newborn kit? _

Another pelt brushed his from the right, and he whirled to face a she-kit who was the spitting image of the snippy queen- save for her round, concerned blue eyes. "Are you okay, Thistlekit?" she whispered.

"Thistlekit?" the ginger tom repeated aloud, dumbfounded.

A dark gray tom who had been lingering behind the silver kit stepped forward, flicking Thunder over the ear with his tail. "Thistlekit is your name, silly," he snorted. However, his expression quickly grew serious after a sharp glance from the she-kit who was, presumably, their sister. "Or did Sunglow really knock the sense out of you?"

"Sunglow," Thunder mewed in his new squeaky voice. Slowly, he returned his gaze to the queen, who was currently in some heated debate with a cream-colored queen. _What a surprise, already she's arguing with someone. _

"Is this some kind of game?" the she-kit demanded, perhaps a bit too loudly, for right then Sunglow was staring back down at them. Thunder returned her icy look with plenty of malice of his own. He took note of the crystallized amber flecks in her green eyes. _She's definitely not Storm._

"Get out and play, you thorns in my nest," Sunglow ordered, lashing her tail. Instinctively, Thunder found his paws and steamrolled out of the nest alongside his sister. Unfortunately, their poor brother wasn't able to go fast enough to avoid being whacked in the head by Sunglow's waving, plumy tail.

**=(^..^)=**

Thunder pushed his way out of the nursery as fast as his feet could carry him. His sister was helping their dizzied brother walk until they were a fair distance away from the apparent nursery.

Catching his breath, Thunder spun around to view his surroundings. He appeared to be in some type of hollow. Upon closer examination, he was able to tell that the high walls enveloping him were made of stone. A large ledge jutted out of the farthest wall, proudly situated high above the clearing, swallowing a good portion of the expanse in its massive shadow. Numerous unidentifiable cats milled around, either silently prowling or being chatty butterflies. Thunder was sure he must look like a turtle shrinking back into its shell. _Where is the ravine?_

"Ahh, there's nothing like the ThunderClan camp," the silver tabby purred contently as she settled in a patch of sunlight and curled her tail over her paws. "No other Clan's could compare to it."

"Tell me about it," the tom agreed. Then he saw his sister sitting down, and sprinted over to bat at her ears. "Really, Brookkit, you're not an elder! Get up and play with me! Bet you I'll win if we race over to the elders' bush," he challenged playfully.

"How dare you even suggest-" Brookkit started indignantly, but then stopped. "Aw, Smokekit, we can't forget about Thistlekit."

Thunder, who hadn't even been listening to their bickering, easily startled when Brookkit nudged him. "Wha-" he grunted.

Smokekit lashed his tail- though not nearly as viciously as Sunglow had- and sighed. "He doesn't even care. Come on, give the runt of the litter some love!"

Brookkit eyed his broad shoulders and already longer legs. "Yeah, sure. You're definitely a runt."

"I'm still the youngest..."

Thunder drifted away from their verbal tussle and began to inch toward a pile of boulders wedged in between two dens. On top of the rock pile stood a well-seasoned yet attractive she-cat with thick dark ginger fur and a bushy tail. Just like Thunder, she had white paws- _well, only one, _he thought dismissively. _But that doesn't matter. _He was already intrigued by her, and wanted to discover more.

A group of three or four cats marched away from the she-cat and her rocks, exiting the clearing through a cleverly-arranged tangle of thorns. Thunder tore his gaze away from the bold she-cat for a moment to admire how well-disguised the entrance to this "camp" was. But then he shook himself and redelivered his attention to the ginger cat. _That was just the leader side of me observing. But it's not like I'm in charge of anything anymore. I was just flung around by a she-cat ten times my size, for one thing! _

"Hello there."

He blinked. _She's talking to me! _"Er, hel- hello..." After _that _came out of his mouth, Thunder desperately wanted to claw his tongue out. _You idiot! What was that awkward rubbish? _

Warm green eyes twinkled down at him. _So unlike Sunglow's. _"You're Thistlekit, right?"

Thunder figured keeping his lips shut for the time being would have less disastrous results. Numbly, he nodded his head up and down.

The she-cat rasped her tongue over her one flawlessly-white paw, and mewed, "I'm Squirrelflight, the deputy."

**~Linebreak~**

Shadow was roused by the sound of bitter, merciless arguing. She groaned and rolled over so that she faced her new mother's soft belly fur. _Please, make it stop. I was suffering so much before, being a kit again should be easy..._

But the sharp hisses and cries wouldn't relent, and Shadow eventually had to open her eyes. More gently this time, she turned over so that she could see the action.

A pale ginger tom with faint stripes that looked like rain sliding down his pelt loomed over the nest. He was completely disregarding Shadow and her brother, only having eyes- cold, loveless eyes- for their mother.

Shadow craned her neck to glimpse her mother's expression. The black she-cat's ears were pinned flat against her head, and her blue optics glittered with pain and misery. Already Shadow knew what the issue was. She swung back around to scowl up at the tom. _He's damaged her. He's the reason for her pain. _She tuned into the heated discussion.

"... how can neither of them look remotely like me, Strikeclaw? That's all I want to know. Once I get a legitimate answer to my question, I'll be out of your fur," the tom murmured.

"They just both happened to come out looking like me. Black fur is k- kind of a dominant trait in my family. And- and Tallkit has your mother's eyes. Isn't that enough for you?"

Shadow's apparent father wheeled away from his mate and offspring, shaking his head slowly and muttering to himself. "Maybe if there was a third kit, it would look like me..."

"Exactly," Strikeclaw rasped. As Shadow took in her exhausted and battered expression, she wished she had decent enough claws to dig into her new father's pelt. _He's worn her thin! Her voice is so hoarse from all the going back and forth. _

All the ginger warrior did in response was storm out of the den, still shaking his head.

Strikeclaw groaned and let her head fall onto the moss. Her movement jerked Shadow's new brother to wakefulness. Right away he looked to Shadow and whispered, "Were they tearing each other apart again?"

For a couple heartbeats, Shadow got lost in his cobalt-blue eyes, sharp as a hawk's. _So much like Moon Shadow's. _But then she didn't hesitate in replying, "Yep." _Even though it was more one-sided than you think. _

Just then, Strikeclaw touched her nose to each of their heads. "Forgive me, little ones. I suppose this is becoming a daily routine for us, eh?" She laughed lamely, but it was meaningless. "I'm going to go get honey for my throat from Littlecloud. I'll be right back." She paused, then added in a murmur, "I love you both to the moon and back." She slid out of the nest, walking past another nest overflowing with a brown tabby and her two older kits.

Shadow watched her go, stunned. _I guess I'm not used to having a mother like that. _

Star Shadow hadn't been unfriendly, but she hadn't been a breeze to get along with, either. Maybe it was because Tall Shadow and Moon Shadow had always been rebellious since their first breaths, or maybe it was because Star Shadow had grown sickly ever since they were born. Around the tribe, rumor had it that she had threatened Shaded Moss with a horrible fate, resulting from her sometimes-sour temper, if he didn't agree to name both of their kits after her family favorite of "Shadow."

Not even two moons after Star Shadow's death, Shaded Moss had taken a new mate, with whom he had Rainswept Flower. When they were young, Shadow had adored her little half-sister with all her heart, and even kept up their relationship into adulthood. _Poor Rainswept Flower had such a motherly nature, she was like the loving mother I never had- even though she was younger than me! _

Shadow snapped back to the present. Her new brother was already out of the nest, having ripped a chunk of moss out of their bedding, and was tossing the ball around. Shadow casually joined him to make it appear like she was just an innocent kit, not worried at all about how her new family was being torn apart. _What can I do? My paws are softer than this moss I'm tossing around, and I don't have any authority over these cats._

_I feel helpless._

Strikeclaw reentered the milky den, her dark gaze brightening a bit when she saw her offspring playing. Shadow's brother heard her and squeaked, "Join us, Strikeclaw!"

"Oh, Mottlekit, you know I want to. But... I'm just very tired at the moment," she sighed. Silence persisted, as Shadow tossed the moss-ball back and forth, until the queen added in a purr, "The two of you alone could power an entire beehive."

"Why's that?" wondered Mottlekit.

Another purr rumbled up Strikeclaw's throat, and Shadow watched in pleasure as most of the despair seemed to melt from her eyes. "Because neither of you ever stop moving!"

**=(^..^)=**

After some insistent begging from Mottlekit, Strikeclaw finally caved and let the boisterous pair tumble around camp for a bit. A few times Shadow raked her gaze through the strange clearing in search of that ginger tom, but she mostly focused on play-fighting with her brother. After all, she had a feeling that another encounter with her new father would not be a good one.

Shadow was pleased to see that her "opponent" was clueless as to what her next move would be. She won each and every little scrimmage, ending up on top and pinning him down. She beamed down at her brother after a particularly easy victory, gloating silently.

"Aw, give me a break, Tallkit. I always used to win! What's gotten into you overnight?" Mottlekit moaned, thrashing fiercely in her grip.

Confused, Shadow released her hold on him and as he scrambled to his paws, brushing off some dust, she mewed, "Tallkit? What kind of strange name is that? My name is Sh-" And then she stopped herself. _That's not me anymore. I'm in a new life, a... mostly new body. I can't go messing up what's already been established, especially considering I'm at least two moons old now, not a newborn kit. _"Never mind," she grunted, twisting away from Mottlekit to draw a moistened paw over her whiskers.

She could feel Mottlekit's stare hot on her pelt. "What are you doing _now_, you fuzz-brain? Since when do you know how to groom? Strikeclaw always washes us."

Shadow slammed her paw onto the ground in frustration. Her sudden movement caused dead pine needles to scatter everywhere, and as they collected in her fluffy pelt, she swallowed a moan. _Can I do anything here that I used to? It's not fair._

The black she-cat turned back towards Mottlekit and smiled lamely. "Sorry. Just kidding around." She stepped forward and nudged his shoulder. This seemed normal enough, for he playfully shoved her right back with a smirk. _It won't happen again, _she promised to herself. But how could she know what was right and what was wrong? She still seemed to be in a Clan of some sort, and yet she had no idea where she was...

* * *

**So there's Chapter uno! This will likely be my pattern, focusing on two POVs per chapter. I may go out of order in the future, but as of now the next chapter will have Wind and River, and then of course everybody's favorite Sky and Thunder for Chapter Three. **

**See ya!**

**-Mossy**


	4. Sorry

**Sorry guys, this is just a dumb old AN.**

**I am very sorry for not updating for a loooooooong time. Life got in the way, and I'm afraid that my love for and interest in Warriors has also diminished greatly in that time. I am looking to publish a new story soon (it's still in the works, and I want to finish it completely before publishing) but it will not be Warriors-related, and rather a Romance/Drama with humans, not cats. **

**I hope you can all forgive me, and if you have any additional questions just PM me! Really, I don't bite, or claw, or scratch, or anything of the sort.**

**So... I'll see you later, maybe? And thank you all for sticking so long with me, whether it was Crow's Ladies Talk Show, Tall Pines, Warriors What-Ifs, or I Don't Quite Remember. Love you all!**

**Cheers, E**

**P.S. ...**

**Other websites you can catch me on...! Well, there's actually just one. But it's called Flight Rising, and it's a dragon breeding website! It's actually pretty cool, and you can find me on there as ilovecatsndogs. Okay, now bye!**


End file.
